Into your soul: Exposure of the NineTailed Fox
by Devine Dog Demon
Summary: Naruto finds a new power, romance developes in the Hyuuga home is it because of the deal or is it because, Neji comes to like Naruto as is. Can Naruto follow through.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, wish I did but I don't, and I can admit that…Read and Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter

1

Naruto and the Demon within

"Naruto?" Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke called in unison.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have thrown that needle." Hinata said aloud.

"Hinata don't blame yourself." Sakura said to comfort her but laughed at the memory.

:Flash back:

"Come on Hinata, no holding back, believe it." Naruto said across the training field. Sasuke and Sakura on the side lines.

"A…alright." She said, a blush started to cross her face.

"Begin." Sakura yelled, Naruto instantly used shadow clone Jutsu. Hinata pulled a throwing needle from her coat pocket dodging Naruto's initial attack, throwing the needle.

"Ouch." Naruto's voice echoed as his shadow clones disappeared. Sakura burst out laughing as she realized the needle was embedded in Naruto's butt.

"Stop laughing." Naruto yelled as he pulled the embedded needle out.

"Sakura, that was not funny." It was apparent that his anger had reached max, he disappeared. Sakura stopped laughing as she realized he was gone.

:End of Flash back:

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, the wind picked up, it carried the stench of blood. A monstrous roar came from up ahead in the direction of the blood smell.

"What do you think it is, Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and said with no emotion in his voice.

"Its Naruto." Hinata gasped and was the first to take off.

"Hinata wait!" Sakura called after her but it was to late.

"Do you think we should help?" Sasuke's eyes changed to the Sharingan as he said.

"If he fights it will be with me." His voice was cold.

Sakura stood back with fear in her eyes but a scream came from the direction Hinata left in.

"Damn, lets go Sakura!" Sasuke said disappearing followed by Sakura.

:With Naruto & Hinata:

Hinata was against a tree looking at the love of her life standing in the midst of the carnage his hands and face covered in the crimson liquid known as blood his head down cast, face shrouded in shadow, in his hand a head band hung loose. Three bodies scattered, Naruto had torn them limb from limb.

"N..Na..Naruto?" she stuttered, Naruto's once blue eyes now bled crimson as they peered through the shadows.

"Hinata." A demonic voice came through Naruto's mouth. A dangerous smile appeared flashing blood soaked fangs.

"Naruto, that's enough! Sasuke said, as he walked from the tree line.

"Your fight is with me." Sasuke took up a fighting stance. The demonic Naruto laughed and looked at Sasuke.

"This will be your grave." The nine-tails chakra took a physical form, he took off, Sasuke followed the action and met him in the middle of the blood soaked field, each grunt in pain as electrical light circled around them.

"Is that the best you got?" Sasuke asked with a smile on his face. Naruto smiled and replied.

"No." he fell back kicking Sasuke into the air, disappearing in a flash only to drive Sasuke's face into the ground from a 20 foot drop.

"Do you admit defeat?" Naruto asked, Sasuke tried to get up. "No, ok." Naruto said kicking him into the air. This time he jumped his head hitting Sasuke's stomach.

"Naruto that's enough." Kakashi's voice came from a tree branch his face hidden behind an Anbu Kitsune mask.

"Leave Sasuke alone and fight me."  
"Kakashi-sensei, why give your life for that of the Uchiha child?" Naruto's demonic said as Sasuke hit the ground.

"Because he is my student." Kakashi disappeared, and in the blink of an eye his fist was in Naruto's stomach. Naruto gasp for air as blood streamed from his mouth, the last image that he saw was Hinata crying huddled against a tree apparently trying to escape from him.

His vision faded and everything turned black, the entire time he had been knocked out he heard sobs, to whom they belonged to he didn't know, his sleep was dreamless all but the last day of his coma, images of a horrific massacre cross through his mind the Konoha village on fire, blood staining the streets, he looked down at his hands in which he held Hinata close.

"Who did this?" He asked no one in particular. A voice responded to the question. "It was you." Naruto turned to see the nine-tailed fox.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Because the Konoha Village hated you from the minute the 4th Hokage placed me within you." Naruto Hugged Hinata's body close.

"This event will not come to pass, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto woke from the nightmare to find Hinata laying on his chest, the room was dark but he could still see everything.

"Glad to see your awake Naruto." Kakashi's voice came from the shadows.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what sensei?"  
"Never mind you just rest for now, I have your next mission set up." Naruto smiled and laid his head back down closing his eyes he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is my first Naruto based Fan Fiction, I hope you all like it, If you do give me ideas for the next chapter.

Sayonara for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, and since I take the time to write this above my chapters you can't do anything about it Hehe Read and enjoy.

Chapter

2

Notification

And

Fears broken

The next morning Naruto woke from the same nightmare, this time he shot straight up, it had been worse this time, he had seen the carnage done by his own hands through his own eyes.

"No, it cant be." He whispered to himself, then realizing he had knocked Hinata out of her chair.

"Gomen nasai, Hinata san." He said this as a blush covered her face.

"I..its ok, I will go tell Kakashi sensei your awake." She bowed, and left the room.

'She's pretty.' Naruto heard a voice speak.

"Who's there?"

'You, yourself, and me.' The voice laughed then said. 'It is me, the nine-tails within.'

"Leave me alone."

'For once its your turn to listen.' The nine-tails spoke with anger.

'I need my freedom but the five part seal binds me to your body.'

"What you want me to do about it."

'I want you to us my chakra…' The door knob started to turn. 'We will finish this later.'

Through the door stepped, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata. Kakashi stood at the foot of Naruto's bed. Sasuke's face was bandaged up so only his eyes could be seen.

"What happened to your face?" Naruto pointed and laughed, but when nobody in the room joined in he stood and ask.

"What?" Kakashi decided to change the subject.

"Naruto, you have a mission, it is to assassinate Raikage, and since Sasuke is out of commission for the time being Hinata has been drafted into your group." Naruto looked confused and shocked.

"Wait an assassination? No way especially a Kage, there is no way it can be done." He turned and then looked back when he heard some one giggle at his out burst.

"You don't have a choice, Raikage will arrive in Konoha Village in two days, you must kill him at the gate."  
"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura- chan?"

"Why do we have to kill Raikage?" Kakashi's head became downcast, and in an instant every one had some form of idea, but it was Naruto who spoke up first.

"He plans to start a war." Kakashi looked at him in surprise.

"Naruto this is the first time you have answered a question right." Kakashi said smiling and tilted his head.

"Naruto, you have two choices. One of which means you have to get off your butt and train and the other means you get to sleep…" A pop noise and a puff of smoke and Naruto was no longer in bed.

"I knew he'd pick choice one." Kakashi said leaving the room, Sasuke followed he shut the door behind him leaving Sakura and Hinata alone in silence.

"H..Hinata, why do you love him?" Sakura asked curious as to how she could love an idiot like Naruto.

"He may have his moments, but I admire his strength."  
"That doesn't answer my question." Sakura said impatiently.

"I..I love him because nobody else can or will. Nobody was there for him and I can relate." She said in a whispered voice.

Sakura looked down as the scene of Sasuke and Naruto flooded her thoughts, she now saw what the people of Konoha village feared the most. Sakura turned and left, Hinata picked up Naruto's bag and left soon after.

:With Naruto:

'I must become stronger.' He thought to himself, as he slammed his fist into a tree trunk. It cracked but it did not fall over. Unknown to Naruto Hinata watched from the other side of the clearing, she smiled at his attempt, a third party was watching Naruto but the third party made themselves known.  
"Naruto Uzamaki of Konoha Village."  
"Yeah what's it to you?"  
"I challenge you."

"Your on." Naruto spun around, using the force of his spin to send a Kunai in his direction, the stranger dodged but his shoulder was grazed.

"Nice shot, mine was better."  
"WHAT? You didn't do anything."  
"Check again." Naruto looked down at a red tag he was standing on, and the color from his face drained. The stranger smiled and performed an activation jutsu, the little red tag exploded making Naruto hit a branch, then hit the ground.

"This is the very same how broke most of the Uchiha child's bones and yet he cant even defeat me. Pitiful." The stranger spat out at him, Naruto was on his hands and knees, blood drizzling down his face.

"Your right," Naruto said standing up. "If I was able to get Sasuke that bad you should be no problem." A dangerous smile cross his face, a red aura surrounded him.

"The question is, are you ready to die?" Naruto's eyes turned crimson, his hands now clawed.

"I was born ready to die." A similar smile crossed the strangers face, Naruto was the first to charge forward, his claws read to red his opponents body useless, his hand went to the strangers neck, lifting him easily into the air, his claws piercing the flesh.

"You never told me your name." Naruto said to the stranger. All he got in response were gurgles.

"Aw poor you drowning in your own blood." Naruto hurled the stranger into the air, and caught him flat handed.

"Hinata, come here." Hinata did so, fear prominent in her eyes.

"Y…yes."  
"Take a kunai and kill this man." Hinata's eyes went wide. "If you don't want to you are not obligated to do so." He added. Hinata withdrew a kunai from her pocket, and with a shaking hand brought it to the mans back but couldn't steady it, Naruto's hand wrapped around hers, and helped her steady the knife, a blush crossed her face at the contact.

"Cut right here." He placed the knife right on a vital point. Hinata pushed the knife in with Naruto's help, the blood started to drain from the mans body covering Hinata and Naruto. Hinata let go of the knife and fell to her knees, shock and fear in her eyes.

"I..I." She stuttered.

"You did good." She looked up into his crimson eyes, as tears fell from her own, she smiled and got up. Naruto's eyes went from Crimson to blue.

"Hinata," He dropped the now heavy body and embraced Hinata. "I didn't want you to ever see that." He buried his face in her blood soaked jacket. Hinata shocked by the sudden contact just blushed, and returned the embrace.

"Its ok, you have done something for me that no one else could've, you have broken my fears, I can finally do what I could've never done before." Naruto pulled his face from her jacket and looked at her.

"I just made you kill a person!" He freaked out.

"But before this I could've never done anything to harm anyone, I wouldn't be of any use on a mission." Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Lets get out of here and clean up."

Well there you go people, I know it kinda rambles and again I blame it on the fact its my first Fan fiction. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am starting to wish I owned Naruto and the cast but sadly I don't. Read and Enjoy.

Chapter

3

Mission Hell

:Day of the mission:

"Naruto wake up!" The sound of Sakura was so close it was like she was standing right over Naruto.

"Go away," Naruto mumbled. "Five more minutes please." A smack rang through the village as Naruto realized Hinata and Sakura were actually there. He looked at them groggily with his seal night cap still perch on his head.  
"What time is it?" He asked.

"Its about time for the mission." Sakura yelled getting in his face and pointed to Naruto's digital clock.

"Its 12:25 Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a nicer tone. Naruto rubbed his head and got out of bed, and walked to his gas powered stove, and started to boil water completely forgetting the two girls were there. When he reached the refrigerator the kettle whistled, he pulled a soda from the refrigerator and an instant ramen cup from the cupboard. When he sat down at his table he finally realized they were there.

"Sorry I forgot you guys were here," He laughed and rubbed his head. "Want to join me for breakfast?" Sakura was the first to answer.

"There is no time moron, Raikage will reach the gates by 1 o'clock and all you can think about is your ramen." After her rant she heard him laugh, she turned around to see him teaching Hinata how to eat ramen with hashi.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"What was that Sakura-chan, I wasn't listening?" She reached over the table and pulled his seal night cap down over his eyes.

"Eat your breakfast and get ready." She said, knowing he wouldn't leave his house without it. After 25 minutes went by Naruto and Hinata finished the ramen. Naruto walked behind his changing screen and got dressed, after that he walked over to his closet, and pulled up the tatami mats.

"Do you have any specifications on assassination weapons?" Sakura's jaw hit the floor when he revealed an arsenal of assassination weapons beneath the floor.

"Naruto, h..how did you get all these?" Sakura asked in utter shock. He sat there smiled and rubbed his head.

"I do more than sit on my rear, most of them I found in the forest." He picked up a parasol, and a role of cloth, he sat the cloth on the ground and unraveled it, pulling out the kunai Zabuza had use to kill Gato.

"NARUTO? HOW DID YOU GET THAT?"

"It was easy I picked it up, see like this." Naruto put the kunai on the floor and picked it up.

"Stop being a smart ass." Hinata giggled to herself. Once they picked from Naruto's arsenal they had ten minutes to reach the gate.

"Come on we don't have a lot of time." Sakura urged them to run. They reached the gate just in time to see Raikage and his men walking from the forest.

"Naruto its now or never." Sakura nodded to him as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, he appeared 20 feet above the target, throwing the parasol down it opened when it hit the ten foot mark as a barrage of Kunai and shuriken struck every usable part of the earth, Raikage's body went limp but only dispersed in a bought of flames.

"Damn it!" Naruto dropped onto a tree branch only to feel breath on the back of his neck, then a sharp pain, he felt the warm red liquid seep into his jacket as the weapon was removed, his vision began to blur, darkness began to creep into the corners of his eyes, his breaths became shallow, Naruto fell forward landing on his back blood pooling around him.

"NARUTO!" Hinata ran to his side, Kunai at the ready, she looked up, there stood Raikage his kunai drenched in Naruto's blood. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You will die Raikage!" She launched up into the tree tops, her kunai met his with every attack it rang through the forest. The Kage figure smiled as she continued to fight with rage. While they had their tree top dual Sakura walked to Naruto's side and smiled.

"He is finally dead." When the words dead left her mouth a cry from above was heard as Hinata plummeted to the forest floor, Raikage's kunai lodged in her chest.

'That smell. Its her blood.' Naruto's eyes snapped open and with a puff of smoke he was gone the next thing anyone knew Naruto had caught Hinata and set her down launching himself above the tree line. Higher and higher he went until he could see the entire expansion of the Konoha village, his eyes shifted searching until he found his target, a ball of pure chakra formed in his hand. A monstrous voice erupted from him.

"Hell Fire, Light of the Condemned jutsu." He came hurling down the ball met the Kage's face it grew till it started top consume the forest around them, it burned and seared the soldiers that had followed Raikage. Sakura looked at the demonstration in awe and realized for the first time that Naruto had just been playing when he fought Sasuke. When Naruto landed he took off running and skid to a stop right by Hinata, pulling the kunai from her chest she let out a whimper of pain.

'She is still alive.' He thought to himself.

'You can heal her.' Naruto thought for a second, then on instinct put his mouth to the wound, he lapped up the blood that had spilt, as steam started to rise from the wound it began to heal, and she began to breathe.

"N….na…naru." She passed out in his arms. A single tear fell from his face his eyes covered by the shadows, Sakura walked through the burned forest, and stopped feet from him.

"Here is the proof of our mission." He threw the Raikage's hat at her. "I know you hate me, but help me get her back to the village." He stood picking Hinata up, he staggered a bit, he had used up a lot of energy, and had lost a lot of blood himself. He made it to the edge of the burned clearing when he fell spinning he landed on his back, keeping Hinata from getting hurt even further. The last thing he remembered was Kakashi hovering above him and the weight of Hinata being lifted off of him. He awoke to rain drops hitting his window.

Dun dun dun a cliffy I know but I am starting to get more ideas and I don't want to draw this chapter out to 10 pages. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Naruto, so you no sue me, mwahahahaha. Alrighty then read and enjoy.

Chapter

4

A minutes rest

And

The Midnight mission

Naruto sat straight up in his bed, the images from the day previous filled his mind, the smell of burning flesh still lingered on his cloths.

"What happened?" He said aloud.

"You did what you had to Naruto." Naruto jumped and looked around before he saw the Hokage and Kakashi sensei at his breakfast table.

"We have come to congratulate you, and to see how you have been doing." The Hokage stood and walked over to the still open closet.

"Quite a few weapons you have for having no money." Naruto rubbed his head as a smile crossed his face.

"Sorry Lord Hokage, I take a lot of trips out to the old battle fields, and I pick up a few souvenirs on the way back." He got up and walked to the Frig.

"How is Hinata?" He asked as he pulled open the door and grabbed a soda from it.

"She will be fine, that's actually a question we have." Naruto turned and looked at them.

"There was a tear mark in her jacket where a kunai should've been but under further inspection there was no scar, nor proof of any opening." Naruto slurped down his soda slowly and continued to listen.

"Naruto, how did you know that would've worked?" Naruto set the can on the table and sat down.

"I didn't, there was this voice in my head, and its been there for ages telling me what to do," He paused for a minute. " When it said there was a way to save her, I did the first thing that came to mind." The Hokage nodded, then rummaged through his pocket pulling out a book.  
"Naruto, this book is on canines and their behaviors, I want you to read this." The Hokage pointed at a paragraph below the title Canines and their wounds.

'Canines tend to lick their wounds, due to the fact their saliva contains a chemical that heals them.' Naruto looked up from the book, and stared confusedly at the Hokage.

"Kakashi play the tape." Kakashi put a tape in Naruto VCR. The scenes of the day before now played on the screen, the burning, then it slowed for a split second when he held Hinata close. Kakashi pulled the tape out of the VCR.

"Naruto, we have a favor to ask."  
"Go ahead."

"We need you to go on a mission, its solo, meaning you go alone."  
"What's the mission?" Naruto looked skeptically at them both.

"Some one has kidnapped my grandson, Konohamaru. He turns 13 in a few days, and if he is not here…"

"For the graduation ceremony, it makes the village look bad, am I right?"  
"You are right indeed." Kakashi picked up a traveling pack.

"This is all you need." He threw it at Naruto. Naruto looked inside and saw a ton of money, and a bunch of ramen. His eyes went wide and his jaw hit the floor.

"The money of course is for traveling expenses." Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"When do I leave?"

"Now, you can say your good byes before you leave." Naruto nodded, and thought of all the people who would care enough to hear him say good bye.  
"Hokage-sama?"  
"Yes Naruto."  
"Where can I find Hinata?"  
"I believe she is still in the hospital." Naruto put the bag on his back and grabbed his weapons.  
"Be back before you miss me."  
"Oh trust me Naruto you have a long time before anyone here misses you." Kakashi said under his breath. Naruto left his house and walked to the Hospital, looking through the glass he saw Hinata laying in her bed fast asleep. Naruto walked through the front door and into her room, water falling from his soaked jacket, he looked at her sleeping peacefully.

"Sorry Hinata." He leaned over her bad and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You know if you don't come back she will hate you for life." Naruto spun around only to find Neji sitting on a chair.

"I will be back."

"Good to hear I don't think she can take another heart break." Neji stood and was about to leave when Naruto grabbed his shoulder.  
"Give her this when she wakes up." He handed Neji a silk Kimono on top of it was a locket. When he let go he disappeared from the room no sound, nor any sign that he had been there aside from the Kimono and the locket he had left in Neji's hands.

:With Naruto:

Naruto walked a dirt road, with only one lead as to where Konohamaru could be.

"Why do kidnappings have to happen with minimal clues." He shouted to himself. Naruto reached the next village by sun rise of the next day. He sat in a Sakura Blossom orchard. Rows upon rows of Sakura Blossom trees, and no one in sight. Naruto looked up through the branches, seeing the once clouded sky now blue, a cold chill passed over him, Naruto looked down to find some one in a black cloak standing 10 feet from him.

"What do you want?" Naruto spat at him.

"Only a message from the now deceased Raikage." Naruto looked at the man, and wasn't about to listen to a word of the enemy.

"Raikage was coming to the Konoha Village to sign a peace treaty to join the two villages together; they never expected that you'd kill him." Naruto looked skeptically.

"How am I supposed to believe you, a foreign ninja, and one who works for Raikage?"

"That mission was a death warrant, your village tried to kill…"  
"Shut up! You have no idea what your talking about!"

"Oh yeah, why are you way out in the country side when graduation in only two days away?"  
"I was sent by the Hokage himself to find Konohamaru, his grandson."  
"Last I saw of your four foot shadow he was still in his bed back at the village." Naruto became enraged by the idea that they had sent him away for no reason, but then it struck him like a brick from the heavens.

"They didn't want me to screw up the ceremony."

"Indeed." Naruto stood up, and took off towards the village, but was stopped when the man grabbed his shoulder.

"That these." He placed a bunch of scroll papers in Naruto's hand, the n released him.

Hey all my readers I was asked some questions so I will use this space where I normally say thanks for reading, to answer them.

Here are the questions:

Q) What was that hell fire jutsu? From: VFSNAKE.

A) This was made up, I just thought itd be kool to add my own flavor to my favorite Anime.

Q) If the leaf wanted to kill the Raikage to stop him from starting a war then why didn't they send a jonin to do it? Did the leaf plan Naruto's murder at the Raikage's hand? And if so did they put Hinata there to rub her out so that Hanabi could be heiress? And it is from Serry2

A) This chapter pretty much clears up why they sent him, but to make it even clearer, The Hokage wants his Village to be known for greatness, and with Naruto there it would never happened, the mission was to Kill Naruto but ever one knows that Naruto never gives up even with a Kunai in his back. And as for your Hinata question, the mission had to look legitimate so they sent Sakura and Hinata, to make it look real.

Q) whas sakura happy when Naruto died? From: full-metal-souske.

A) Hell yeah she was happy, Naruto had kicked Sasuke's ass previous, but later on finds out that Naruto had just been playing around when fighting Sasuke.

Well this pretty much ends Q&A for now If you my loyal readers have any more questions feel free to ask and I will try to answer. Have a nice day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: To those who have read my story before, you all know I don't own it.

VFSNAKE this chapter is devoted to your love of My nine-tailed fox, may Naruto rock the world with his display of strength.

Chapter

5

At a glimpse

The Nine-Tailed Fox arises

'Grrr, why, why would they do this to me?' Naruto thought to himself as he ran for the village.

'Its because of me, did you know that the Uchiha child was supposed to make a speech about his time during the Acadamy, but since we smashed his face in he cant do it.' Naruto ran faster as his anger fueled the fire within, his eyes began to flood with his hatred as the red chakra began to mix with his own, it took a physical form. It swarmed and manifested around him killing the plants it touched, the ground dried up and cracked, the trees began to lose their life force.

'We will show them the true power of the Nine-tails.' The voice spoke from within, as the aura manifested itself as a fox running next to him. Naruto got down on all fours and took off as his aura gave him fox tails and ears. He reached the front gate, it had been bolted shut and jammed from the inside.

"Damn them!"

'If there is no open door make one.' Naruto brought his hand to the gate, the chakra began to eat at it slowly, and when Naruto became inpatient it grew burning right through it, Naruto took one punch as the gate burst into pieces.

"HOKAGE!" The voice spoke loud enough for the entire village to hear it.

"COME OUT OR NO ONE WILL BE SPARED!" The Hokage heard the voice from the other side of the village and coward underneath his desk. The Jonin who had been assigned to guard the gate launched themselve's at Naruto, but his anger only grew, the chakra flared up. The Jonin who had attacked now fell to the ground in bloody heaps, their bone and flesh removed by the chakra.  
"No more games, now who wants some!" He smiled evilly, Sakura stepped from the crowd.

"I will fight you." She smiled. "And I will relish the fact it was me who killed you." She pulled a kunai from the pouch on her waist.

"Die Naruto." She charged forward, Naruto just stood there dropping the chakra to allow her in.

"If your fighting because I smashed Sasuke's face in, then you have no reason to fight at all." He dodged the kunai bringing his arm up wrapping it around her arm that held the kunai and a crack could be heard as the kunai dropped. Naruto let go, and watched as she cried in pain.

"I will kill you!" She got up and threw a punch he put one hand behind his back and caught her punch, with a flick of the wrist her hand was broken. "Your fighting for the wrong reasons." Out of no where came a huge shuriken landed forcing Naruto to let go, he looked up to see Sasuke.

"Ah the Uchiha child, you dare stand against me again?" Naruto laughed, but Sasuke stood and removed the bandage, his face still partially purple, but there were black markings all over it.

"Ah." Naruto simple stood there his hand still behind his back. "Bring it." With his words his eyes narrowed and his chakra grew to phenomenal height. It swirled and twirled, and too many forms as it reached for the sky. Sasuke jumped from the roof top his fist aim for Naruto's face, with the sudden distraction the other Jonin that had arrived all attacked with hopes of helping Sasuke.

"I SAID NO MORE GAMES!" Fox like figures stepped from his chakra field, and attacked the Jonin their teeth sinking deep as the rip and tear of the Jonin's flesh could be heard. In the mere second he took his eyes away, Sasuke took his chance landing a punch on Naruto's face. Naruto flew back and when he stood up he smiled there was no sign that Sasuke had landed his punch.

"You know what I tire of this." His chakra flew around as the people scream, their bodies reduced to nothing, buildings and shops were reduced to ashes. Sakura still crying and Sasuke ready to fight still stood.  
"Try it again. I dare you." Sasuke flew forward with amazing speed, but regardless Naruto's hand went up and grasped Sasuke's.

"Boss!" Konohamaru stood there on the edge of the ruble. Naruto's eyes sharp as daggers pierce through to his heart, leaving him there to watch. Naruto twitched his wrist sending Sasuke Flying. A few of the fox like entities came to Naruto side, he knelt down and placed one of the scroll like things that the stranger had given him onto each of the foxs.  
"Now go find me the Hokage, I want his grandson to witness his demise."

I know short chapter, but I want to draw this out, sorry VFSNAKE, anyways have a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't ask.

Thank you guys so much for reviewing, I have had all good comments some were confused as to what was going on but I hope they will understand as I continue.

Chapter

6

At a glimpse

The Nine-Tailed Fox arises

Part 2

The fox like chakra beasts ran through the village they sniffed out the Hokage, when they burned a hole through the wall the scrolls that had been attached began to glow bright, as the fox's formed into one big one, ripping the desk off the Hokage, picking him up in its muzzle. It didn't take long before it got back, dropping the old man at Naruto's feet.

"Old man you made a mistake in lying to me." Naruto raised his hand, his chakra swarmed around it like a giant serpent around a tree.

"Your mistake, lead to the deaths of hundreds." He smiled, showing off his fangs. He walked over to the old man and dropped a kunai.

"Fight me now; I want Konohamaru to see how strong his grandfather is." Naruto jumped back.

"No holds bar old man." He smiled and waited for the Hokage to act, Naruto blinked and he was gone, smiling he gave a quick glance to the sides.  
"Hmm, where can an old man hide, maybe here." Naruto thrust his elbow back and landed a hit into the Hokage's diaphragm, the air from his lungs was depleted, the the sharp sting of a kunai cross Naruto's back, his jacket slid off displaying the multitudes of scars he had received, being beaten by the village for so long. The cut healed almost instantly, Naruto quick to make sure it didn't happen again thrust his leg back, the force of his knocked the Hokage into a post, Naruto slowly walked over to him, lifting the Hokage into the air with one hand he brought his clawed hand back and was mere inches from impaling him when he heard Hinata cry out.

"Stop, Naruto-kun!" He turned to find her using her brother Neji as a crutch, she was wearing the kimono, and from the distance he saw the locket gleam from the fires that had not been extinguished. From the distance he was at, he could see the Kitsune eyes that had been sewn into the design.

"I am taking what I deserve!" He yelled back, and saw her let go of Neji to run to his side.

"Naruto, please don't." She said, but Naruto was becoming angrier every minute that passed, a wall of chakra erupted in her way, Naruto walked over to it, pressing the Hokage's back to it. The searing of flesh and cloth and the screams of the old man, I deserve the title Hokage, the title kage the greatest, I killed Raikage, and I can just as easily kill you." Konohamaru broke free of Naruto's spell, and charged the wall, he had expected to burn up but passed through it with ease.

"Boss!" He repeated

"You runt stay back." Naruto stomped on the ground making a stop wall fly forth knocking Konohamaru to the ground.  
"Why is every one getting in my way!" He shouted, he threw the Hokage to the ground.

"I deserve the title not you old man, you sent me to die the other day, and for what? to make the village look good during your grandsons genin graduation ceremony!" Naruto kicked the Hokage into the wall and watched him bounce and getting slammed into the ground.

"Pitiful." Hinata continued to scream and yell for Naruto to stop, but the nine-tails within was now in control.

"You know what, I will finish you off with a move I saw Rock Lee do." Naruto charged kicking the Hokage into the air, disappearing from the ground he appeared right behind him. Grabbing the Hokage's robe and about to hurl him towards the ground when he heard a cry of pain. He looked down to see Hinata trying to force her way through the barrier. The crimson left his eyes as the chakra wall went down.

'Damn that woman, how can she make me lose my hold over you.' Naruto slowly fell towards the earth, Hinata fell to her knees, she was still with out her strength.

"Naruto, no more," She said in a whispered voice. "No more killing." Naruto looked at her and dropped the Hokage.

"A man came to me, and revealed the truth, I had been blind to it," He paused. "I was angered to find out the Hokage wanted to get rid of me." He looked at Hinata, his face emotionless, his voice hollow.  
"I was blind to you the entire time to, I didn't realize it but I had something good the entire time." A smile appeared on his face as he charged her, his eyes once again crimson.  
"No one will make me lose control again." His claws read to cut through her flesh, Neji jumped in front of the attack.

"Hinata get up." She stood without question.

"Hurry up and find a way to snap him out of this, If he can take the Hokage, Jonin and Sasuke all in one day you can sure bet he can take me." Neji said his arms starting to bleed, Neji returned punch for punch, trying to stop Naruto's chakra flow.

"It wont work, not even your Byakugan eye can help you." Naruto started to perform a jutsu but was interrupted when Neji punch him square in the gut. Naruto flew back and landed, Neji not about to give him a chance jumped in for an aerial attack. Hinata went forth having an idea.

"Neji hold him down." Neji looked at her like she was insane, but quickly followed. Naruto squirmed trying to free himself from Neji. Hinata place her hand on his chest,

"Forgive me Naruto-kun." He leaned forward and kissed the squirming Naruto, after three seconds he stopped trying to free himself his eyes close, but obviously the beast was forced back. Neji let go, and watched as Naruto fell to the ground. Then turned to look at Hinata.  
"H..how, never mind forget it." Neji stepped on Naruto as he walked away. Hinata reached down and nudged Naruto to get up, Naruto got up and turned his back to her.

Hahahaha cliffy, I know some of you guys don't understand so feel free to ask, as for you ScienceBoy, there is a Kage for each hidden Ninja village, sound, rain, mist, leaf, sand, etc. Raiakge is from the sand, Father to Gaara the Shinobi sand demon. Anyways R&R please. If you have ideas for further chapters go ahead and post 'em for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them so you can't sue me.

Alright about 4 hours ago, I got an email and I promised I would have this chapter up by morning, and since I am on spring break it will be easy.

Chapter

7

Rebuilding

And the beating heart

Of Hinata

Naruto felt like walking away, he himself had put Hinata through so much pain, there was no way she could still love him now.

"I will leave now." He said in a shallow empty voice, Hinata's face filled with shock, she didn't want him to leave. Naruto started to walk away, tears began to fall from Hinata's eyes. She reacted without thinking, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't go, please don't go." She sobbed into his bare back. He froze his face still emotionless; he didn't even know what to say at the moment.

"Hinata, if I stay every one will fear me, and I cant have you put through any trouble because of this incident."

"Naruto, I don't care." She said sobbing even more. Naruto turned around in her arms and looked her eye to eye, his hand rested on her cheek.

"You'd risk it all?" He whispered, all she did in response was nod, tears still flowing freely, Naruto placed his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"Then I will stay." He leaned in closing the gap between them, leaving Hinata shocked, and slightly embarrassed. Naruto pulled back, to let her breathe, and then broke free from her embrace. Naruto went back to his house on the far side of the village leaving Hinata amongst the ruble. When he entered his home and got to the frig he heard a familiar voice.

"You had that planned the entire time, didn't you?" Naruto turned and saw the stranger clad in black.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" The stranger took of his hood to reveal blond spiky hair.

"It is no matter of my concern, so what do you plan to do, you destroyed most of the village and its inhabitance?"  
"I will help rebuild, by the way what is your name?"

"My name is lost to the ages, you can call me Owari." He smiled as he stood and walked over to the table.

"You think helping rebuild will make them forget?"

"Nope, but it's a start, even if I have to become like Sasuke or Haku and be a weapon of war, then I will."  
"What about Hinata?"

"She said she doesn't care."

"You do know that her clan has the choice to disown her right?"  
"He mister I grew up without anyone, at least she had some one till this point in time."

"You make a good point, have you taken into consideration of the future?" At this Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"If your talking about family maters dude, to young to think that far ahead."

"I have something for you." The stranger rummaged through his cloak and pulled out a uniform, it had crimson Kitsune like eyes on the back, the cloth itself was black. Naruto looked at him with wary eyes.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch its what people call a gift, like your mothers kimono you gave to Hinata." Naruto began to growl.

"How do you know so much about me?"  
"I don't have time to answer that, I will be gone tomorrow and out of your hair, for now at least." Naruto just simply stared at him, with squinted eyes.

"I start construction tomorrow." He said trying to make a point of something but lost it.

"Well, I will be seeing you around then." The stranger stood up and walked from the house and into the after noon sun. Naruto laid on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking over what had went on during the day.

:With Owari:

Owari appeared next to the Hokage's hospital bed, the Hokage looked at the man as if he had seen him before.

"Hokage, please excuse my sons actions."

"Ah, Owari, Naruto has amazing strength for a boy his age."

"This is true Lord Hokage, he has told me that he will help rebuild the part of town that was destroyed." The Hokage looked at him with a stern face, then nodded. Owari left

:Next day:

:I hate fill in things its just a bunch of none sense:

The sun still not up over the tree yet but the sound of an army working could easily be heard. The original work crew came through the fog of the morning and into the destroy clearing to see Naruto hard at work with his Shadow Clone Jutsu in effect. The crew looked in awe as they saw half of the destroyed things already repaired to the full extent.

"You guys just gonna' sit and gawk or you gonna to help me?" The crew came from their thoughts and began to help, even Neji appeared to help for a bit. The after noon bell rang and the crew sat down for lunch, as they sat for lunch Naruto was fast at work and continued. By the time they finished their lunch and turned to get back to work Naruto had already finished it.

"You guys can go home." He said piling ramen into his mouth, the crew smiled and turned to go home. Naruto stayed there till night fall, and started back, the familiar feeling of being followed flooding him. Naruto turned and saw no one, but a small dog in the middle of the street, it was no bigger than Akamaru.

"Come here boy." The little puppy came to him slowly, Naruto picked him up and went home. Unknown to him Owari had been just around the corner where he had found the puppy.

Alright people I know this chapter sucks, and feel free to tell me so.

Oh yes we had a question from one of the readers.

StormDragon666 asks, ooh! I like it! Hell, I LOVE it! But does Kyuubi like Hinata or is she just another victim to tear up?  
The answer to this question is, it isn't the Nine-tailed fox that loves her he would take any chance to get rid of her, but Naruto himself cant stand to watching Hinata go through any amout of pain, so it gives Hinata the power to push the Demon back within.


	8. Note to readers

I have to take a brake.

Hello all my loyal readers, this is a brief intermission while I take at least two hours to sleep and come up with some ideas, and for your information VFSNAKE, its his father.

I know I didn't specify but I have only had a maximum of 6 hours of sleep in the last three days, I have half of chapter 8 done I will have it up by tonight. I thank you all for reading and supporting me.

:Preview of chapter 9:

Blood drenched snow.

Hinata leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder as they walked through the village, snow covering every inch of the ground. Hinata watched the children playing, with a smile, thinking of one day when she would have her own. Naruto kept his eyes ahead of him, watching the people pass by, when in the corner of his eye he caught the sight of Sasuke and Sakura.

This is a simple taste of chapter 9 so maybe if you ask nicely I will have two chapters done tonight.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and cast so please don't ask this is just a formality.

Chapter

8

Rebuilding

And the beating heart

Of Hinata

Part 2

:Hinata's home:

"Aaaah!" Hinata screamed in pain, as her father brought down a bamboo cane.

"You dishonor our family." He hit her again, Neji sat in the seiza position, watching her get beaten by her father.  
"Father please stop." She cried out with the last of her breath. Her father did not listen to her plead. Neji stood and called over to him.

"Sir!" Neji walked over to him, and whispered into his ear.

"You bring a good point Neji, at least one of you has brains enough to think." He said then left, Neji went to her side.

"Wha..what did you say?"

"It's not important right now." He said lifting her up off the ground, and helped her to her room. He was at the screen door when Hinata spoke.

"Neji?"  
"What?"

"Did you see Naruto today?"  
"Yeah, he built the entire portion of the village he had destroy, on his own for the most part." Neji still had a cold look on his face, Hinata smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep. Neji closed the door behind him and disappeared, he materialized on Naruto's door step.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled, Naruto woke up at the sudden out burst. He walked over to the door opening it.  
"What is it Neji, did Timmy fall in the well?" He said jokingly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto, I need to ask a favor. May I come in?" He asked his face still not losing its emotionless state.

"Yeah come in." Naruto yawned and looked at the clock. He sat at the table in the middle of the room.  
"What do you want?"

"Naruto, you know full well that because you stayed you risked Hinata's status."  
"Yes, what are you getting at?"  
"A few minutes ago she was mere seconds away from being disowned, beaten to the brink of exhaustion." Naruto still being half asleep registered what he said in the time it took him to say it. A growl erupted from his throat, as he stood up.

"Naruto sit down." Neji said, Naruto did as he was told against his will. "I spoke with her father, in order for her to maintain her status," His voice trailed off, as he turned away.

"Just tell me already." Neji turned and looked at the angered Naruto.

"Her first child has to bear the mark of the Nine-tails." Naruto's face was full of shock, the Kitsune within smiled and appeared as a chakra beast.  
'You mean I will finally be freed?' Neji looked at the small Kitsune that had appeared.

"Yes." The Kitsune smile was wide and full of evil intentions.

'Who knew that woman would've been of any use?' He thought to himself. Neji looked away from the happy Kitsune.

"Naruto, if this is not met they will kill her." Naruto was looking down, his hair blocking his eyes. When he looked up he had a smile almost as big as the Kitsune's.

"Hey its my fault I have to own up to my mistakes, and take some responsibility." His smile faded, he was not ready to carry this responsibility but felt that it was his fault.

"Neji take me to see Hinata." Neji looked at him and nodded, letting a smile slip. They walked out the door and, they took one step of the porch then disappeared.

"Naruto keep it to a whisper, your not supposed to be here." Naruto nodded in agreement. They made their way through the Hyuuga home, Naruto paused every few minutes to admire the workman ship of the home but was reminded by Neji to move quickly. They finally came to Hinata's room.

"Shhh." Naruto slid the door open and walked in being sure to keep it as quiet as possible. He sat by her while Neji sat outside the door on watch.  
"Hinata." He whispered, her eyes opened a bit and a smile crossed her face. Naruto smiled back, he helped her sit up, out of the corner of his eye he saw the Kimono.

"I just wanted to see you, this is what I wanted to avoid." He whispered, lip quivering his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"Naruto you gave me the choice." She pointed out, her point valid but it wasn't enough to make him change his mind.

"Hinata, every one hates me, your family, the Hokage, every one. Why are you willing to give it up for me?" He asked, tears brimming his eyes.

"I..lo…love you." She finally said. "There is nothing anyone can do to stop me from that." She leaned forward, and held his head to her chest, her beating heart calmed him a bit he wrapped his arms around her.

"Naruto, you gotta go." Neji whispered seeing e lantern on the other side of the hall. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes, kissing her before getting up and disappearing. Hinata looked at Neji.

"Thank you." She whispered her face red.

Alright people, here is Chapter 8, I am gonna work on chapter 9 right away and hopefully get it up some time by 1 or 2 am. Thank you all.

Oh the next chapter, (Blood soaked snow) Takes place a few days before Christmas. So if your wondering why all of a sudden it goes from sunny days to snowy village that's why.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Eh again just a formality, I don't own them.

VFSNAKE, I know you made a guess that Sasuke and Sakura would be after revenge, but sadly I cant kill them off (YET), Unfortunately I need them for the sequel to this story. There will be blood shed of a different kind.

Chapter

9

Blood Drenched Snow

Naruto woke up, and searched his room, his puppy still laying in its bed, the chakra beast laying beside his bed, he looked at the clock on the wall, and noticed the time.

"No, I am late." He jumped from his bed and rushed to get changed, he picked up his black uniform that Owari had given him. He pulled it on, and ran for the door. Naruto ran through the village, passing the people like a blur, he decided to get out of the street and jumped to the roof tops, snow covering the ground and roofs making it slippery. Naruto landed on an ice patch slipping off the snow covered roof and right in front of Hinata. Hinata giggled at the snow covered Naruto.

"You made it." She said, looking down at him she smiled and helped him up.

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes." She laced her fingers with his, her other hand held onto his arm as they began to walk. The village had settled but still looked at him in disgust, no one had forgotten the incident months prior. Some had forgiven him, thanking god that they had not been killed.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, she had been delighted when he had asked her to go out with him, but had no idea where they would go. Naruto simply smiled as the snow continued to pour down on the village.

"We are going to a spot where I like to go to think." He said, then pointed to the top of the cliff where the Hokage faces were carved. There in the distance was a plat form, they continued the lengthy walk, the village still looked at Naruto with cold eyes, even as time passed since, Husbands and children lost at his hand. Hinata leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder as they walked through the village, snow covering every inch of the ground. Hinata watched the children playing, with a smile, thinking of one day when she would have her own. Naruto kept his eyes ahead of him, watching the people pass by, when in the corner of his eye he caught the sight of Sasuke and Sakura. He was just going to pass by and not say anything when Sasuke's arm jutted out and grasped Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto?"

"What do you want?" Naruto stared at him with cold eyes when he spotted a smile on Sasuke's face.

"Last we fought you were right in saying we had our reasons wrong, but let no mistake I will beat you." Naruto smiled and said.

"I look forward to it." Naruto shook his hand and continued his walk with Hinata, when they reached the top there was a spot cleared of snow, Hinata looked up at Naruto in wonder. Naruto smiled and sat down, holding Hinata close to keep her warm.

"Hinata?" Naruto said, his voice trailing off.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She looked up at him, Naruto looked troubled he wanted to tell her what Neji had told him those many months ago. He decided to ask something different.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Hinata smiled up at him as the snow started to fall again.

"I spend Christmas with my family," Naruto looked away for a minute, as he realized he had never had a proper Christmas. "How about you come spend Christmas with me?" Naruto looked at her, but quickly answered.  
"Your family hates me, and I don't think I'd even get through the front door." His face went cold for a minute, and then he said. "I will drop your present off then I will go back to my home." Hinata wanted to argue but was sure she would lose. The day passed as they watched over the village, by sun set they were on the road back to their respected homes, Naruto heard twigs breaking from behind him, Naruto turned his head slightly to see who was following and there stood Hinata's father.

"Hinata go home." She looked up at her father and frowned taking off down the path.

"I assume Neji has told you what is to come."  
"You assumed right." Naruto took a defensive stance.  
"Relax I did not come to fight." Hiashi's whit eyes pierced deep within Naruto, they were not filled with hatred towards him at all, but his eyes were filled with a dangerous idea.

"Why, why does she have to bear such a burden?" Naruto asked half yelling it.

"To atone for her dishonor she will bring the new age to our clan, we will finally have a fighter worth calling Hyuuga." Naruto looked away. "Boy, come to our home Christmas day, don't tell Hinata that you are coming." Hiashi disappeared, leaving Naruto shocked and in the middle of a snow storm.

Alrighty guys here is chapter 9 I know its small and has no point, but it will seriously tie into everything else warning Lemon coming up. I will mark it so if you want to skip over it you fan.


	11. Chapter 10 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I do now own every Naruto manga though.

This goes out to you all who have supported me from the beginning, and a few of my new supporters.

Chapter

10

The Christmas Special

Christmas

With

The Hyuuga Clan

(Part 1)

The day after Hiashi had invited him into the Hyuuga home for Christmas, Naruto woke up with a start from a very bad nightmare. He looked down at his hands as if to look for a wound, he sat there and tried to recall the entire nightmare.

:Naruto's Dream:

"Where am I?" Naruto asked into the darkness, he looked around to find some form of life.

"You are within the Nine-tails temple." A voice came from the darkness it was a whispered tone and it did not belong to anyone he knew. A figure came forth from the darkness as it all took form. The ground was made of stone as the scent of ramen caught Naruto sensitive sense of smell. Naruto nearly feel over trying to follow the scent but stopped when he realized the voice had been a females. He looked over at her, a black hood covered most of his silver hair, her eyes a deep purple, a cloak covered most of her.

"This is my temple Naruto." The chakra beast appeared behind him and walked towards the girl, he had nuzzled his head against the little girls leg she reached down and scratched the Kitsune like beast behind the ear.

"I am that which is not born or conceived yet." She looked at him her face pale with no emotion.

"Naruto this is the vessel I have designed, this will be Hinata's first child." Naruto's jaw dropped at the thought of Hinata having this child. Naruto looked around and noticed there were doors leading in almost every direction. Many of them had seals to keep them closed, from one to the next they varied in shapes, sizes, and color, some had warnings inscribed into them others were blank. Naruto shifted his gaze back to the girl and the Kitsune.

"You may decide what she looks like, but Hinata will determine your name." He smiled, but before he could say anymore the scene around him changed. Naruto looked around, but didn't have enough time to take it all in, he had to role out of the way as a burning branch fell from the tree. He finally got a better looked and noticed it was the border of the fire and leaf region, the smell of burning flesh and cloth hit him it mixed with the smell of rust and burning wood, he covered his nose but vomited from the smell.  
"What happened here?" He asked as the Kitsune and his to be daughter came forth from the flames unscathed.  
"This is the result…"

:End:

Naruto fell back his eyes closed and the images flooded his mind, unable to sleep again he got out of bed and walked into the snow covered streets of Konoha. It was quiet but far from desolate, the streets of Konoha were always busy during Christmas. His head down cast, his hands in the pockets of his black outfit.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" He whispered to himself, he stopped when he bumped into some one.

"Sorry.. Neji, how are you." Neji was staring at him eyes white as usual, a smile across his face.

"I've been better. How 'bout you?" He asked, happier than usual.

"Couldn't sleep, I met Hiashi the other day, kinda freaked me out you know." Neji started to laugh.

"My uncle has that effect on people," Still laughing. "What did he say?" Neji asked trying to stop laughing.

"He invited me to the Hyuuga home for Christmas." Neji straightened up.

"That isn't good." His eyes full of knowing, Naruto oblivious as to what the invite was for. "No one from the outside is allowed into the Hyuuga home unless challenged or, they are an underling to the home." Naruto Stared blankly at Neji, Neji let out a sign of frustration. "He is going to test you." Something clicked in Naruto's head as he understood what Neji was talking about.

"I have to beat Hiashi?" He tilted his head a little in a tone that said. 'How the hell am I gonna do that?' Neji felt bad for Naruto, he could've been the worst guy in the world and not deserve the beating Hiashi was going to layout.

"I can help you train," He paused. "I know almost all of the Hyuuga family traits." Naruto looked at him with a 'what the hell.' Kinda look.

"No." He said looking down into the snow. "That's a betrayal of your home and hey if I can't beat him on my own then I don't deserve to be recognized by the Hyuuga home." He turned away from Neji and began to walk away, Neji looked at him with admiration, no one ever in a million years would've said the thing Naruto had just said. Neji turned and walked towards his home. Naruto walked to the top of the Stone faces and sat on top of the fourths head.

"Why am I the one who is hated, why do I have to live my life like this?" He spoke to himself in a whisper, the wind shifted and the scent of another person was close, and then the whistling sound of a kunai, Naruto rolled to the side dodging the kunai. From a Bush that had grown out of the cliff side dropped a small person clad in a black uniform.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Naruto yelled, kunai at the ready.

"I aim gather intelligence, my name is no concern." His voice sounded familiar but different at the same time.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled, charging the figure kunai held at his side, the unknown fighter moved, speed only seen once before, in the Chunin exams. 'Orochimaru!' The thought not only scared him but it sent a chill down his spine. The black figure got down on all fours, and from its back shot millions of throwing needles.

"No!" Naruto closed his eyes, but the needles never came, when he opened them a galore of colors, and a spinning person among them. 'A Hyuuga?' Naruto was glad he was not a pin cushion but when the person stopped spinning he was shocked. Hiashi stood before him, white eyes piercing, a face as cold as frozen stone.

"Naruto, if you cant defeat this one ninja then can you call yourself a man?" The words struck a cord, his mind going back to his dream the destruction. 'Can I, can I truly call myself a man?' This thought ran through his mind, his eyes changed not to crimson, but to pure white. No resemblance between the Byakugan eye, the pigment not longer there his pupil dilated to the point of none existence. He walked past Hiashi, his chakra taking a new color, not red, nor blue, but a dark black, with every foot step a hole was left, the chakra licking at the life in the air, leaves as they passed burst into flames.

"I am a man." Naruto charged forward, when the figure disappeared with his speed, Naruto's eyes followed, able to keep up with this speed. Hiashi watched standing idly by, he felt the air break down a little bit. Hiashi smiled seeing Naruto running next to the figure.

"You will die here." The black figure hit the ground, Naruto raised his fist, and in one swoop brought it down the chakra burning a hole through the figures face. Blood began to pool around his, the body began to disintegrate with Naruto's fist lodged into his face, when it was gone Naruto fell back laying in the pool, his hair turning crimson, his eyes changed back to blue. Hiashi disappeared after seeing the mass destruction that could be harnessed. Naruto looked up at the stars that poked through the snow clouds, but they didn't last long as the snow began to come down in a flurry. Naruto got up and began to climb the rock wall reaching the peak that over looked the village below, releasing a bit of the nine tails chakra the beast stood above him as they simultaneously tilted their heads back and let a roar echo over the village, the giant red beasts tails wrapped around itself then disappeared. The villagers below looked up in time to see the beast as it disappeared.

Konichiwa, I understand that a lot of you wanted this chapter a month ago, but at that time I was in a serious depression, My friend died last year February 6th, he was 15, and would've turned 17 last month, if he would lived through chemo and radiation therapy.

Well now that you have read my lifes story, R&R hope you liked this chapter it is only part 1 of 3, these are the days leading up to the Christmas special VFSNAKE has been waiting for.


End file.
